cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Empire Of Nicholas
The Empire Of Nicholas is a nation located on the eastern part of the continent of Antarctica. Its name is spelled correctly with the O in "Of" capitalized. Its official acronym is E.O.N. The Empire Of Nicholas' ruler is the Right Honorable Sultan Nick. Ingame, however, internationally recognized abbreviations are used, making the ruler's name "Rt. Hon. Sultan Nick". The people are nice people with a culture of kindness, tolerance, and ice hockey. The E.O.N's people are simply called "Nicks". They work hard at a variety of jobs, including the production of cattle and gold (the E.O.N's resources). History The E.O.N started out a communist nation, but changed over to become a sultanate (monarchy) to please the restless people who wanted a strong ruler. The first alliance the Empire Of Nicholas was in was the Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF). During the LSF war with Nordreich, known as the "St. Patrick's Day War", the E.O.N managed to escape the fighting on the 2nd day of the war through a deal with its attackers. The only detail about this deal that is not highly classified is that the E.O.N would leave the LSF and all associated alliances. After time, this deal proved to be good for the people of the E.O.N because they believe wars based mostly on (or completely on) political views are wrong and not worth fighting. Upon the Empire Of Nicholas' escape from the war it joined a small, neutral alliance known as the Canadian World Order, but left that alliance shortly after its imperialist intentions got too "out of hand" for E.O.N's anti-war policies. It then joined Arguably the Coolest Delegation of Countries. The Empire Of Nicholas had a war with Romana Perpetuus during the June of 2007. Non-classified War Information The Empire Of Nicholas fought valiantly against much stronger and better equiped nations in the St. Patrick's Day War, but had more defeats than it had victories. Yet, the E.O.N's soldiers brought home enough spoils to satisfy its citizens, despite the fact that their nation was in anarchy. The E.O.N was still able to fight (but only a little) before it left the LSF, but chose not to continue fighting. In a statement to his people, Sultan Nick said this about the war, "I believe the time has come for the world to wake up and smell the putrid scent of its nonsense. Our land is a land of peace and acceptance of almost all things, including political ideologies and we just can't be fighting a war that, in my own mind and the minds of others, is not ours. We didn't have a choice, war is not our voice." E.O.N had a war with Romana Perpetuus (ruled by Dr Acula) from June 1, 2007 through June 8, 2007. The Nicks were thrown into anarchy yet again, but Romana Perpetuus was already in anarchy when the war started. Romana Perpetuus started out with only ground attacks, and then E.O.N raised the bar of the war by using cruise missiles. Both nations were soon going at each other, blow for blow, with cruise missiles. Romana Perpetuus claimed to be a member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, but it was later divulged that the CSN didn't recognize them as an alliance member. E.O.N and ACDC waged a brutal war against Dr Acula and his nation until Romana Perpetuus was basically ZId. Category:Leaders